The order of chaos
by Dramono
Summary: The war has broken out. After the first battle of Genosis more and more systems are being pulled into the war. With the clone army preparing for the war and the senate in turmoil, the Jedi's are concerned about the fact that they can't see where this will lead them, as the dark side clouds everything. Even, perhaps, from the sith. A third participant has entered the arena.
1. An introduction

**STAR WARS**

THE ORDER OF CHAOS

There is no denying it anymore. War will come upon the  
galaxy, ending an era of peace that has lasted longer than  
anyone can remember.

The new republic clone army has started a long and gruelling  
campaign to construct as many fortifications as possible before  
the confederation of independent systems launches their first assault  
against the republic. Meanwhile at the senate, heated arguments have  
been going on about how to treat the new threat from the  
confederation. And although some politicians preach solidarity, compassion  
and diplomacy as the solution, the majority still believe relying on the  
new army is the only solution, and that the main problem is to get  
officers with the required experience that the clone army lack.

As conflict and confusion course through the veins of the republic,  
the Jedi's are concerned about their evermore clouded perception of  
the force following the ominous and foreboding warning by the traitor  
Count Doku, concerning the grand scheme of the Separatist union.

Yet wheels of even older schemes are still turning, slowly progressing towards their goal.  
In the outer rim, torn apart by the war, a new player is entering the galactic  
chessboard, playing with the fate of the republic…

* * *

AN: This chapter was originally designed to look like the introduction to the Star Wars movies. But unfortunately it didn't survive the upload to the site, so I have tried to do my best.

Anyway, If you like the concept of this story or have some good ideas, please leave them in the reviews.


	2. A Bloody mess

AN:  
Greetings.  
This story was inspired by a crossover I was making, but I realised it might be better off only as a Star Wars story.  
Also this chapter is more or less the same as the first one in my previous story. But I have redone it in a lot of ways.

(Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars)

* * *

"Speech"

' _Thought'_

" **Force speech"**

' _ **Force thought'**_

22 BBY = Star Wars: attack of the clones.  
Current Year: 22 BBY (A month later)

 **A bloody mess**

* * *

The Trade Federation cruiser hovered above the planet surface of Mustafar, silently floating just above the atmosphere.  
However, inside the ship, life was buzzing like on Corrusant.  
Three men entered the docking bay, joking about one of their Inspectors.  
"I tell you, his head was about to explode." One of them said, while a smile crossed his face. He was of normal height, well-built, tanned skin, and had a brown beard. "I think he was a bit upset."  
"You think, Mash..." replied his comrade, a tanned man with black hair and a moustache. He was trying hard not to collapse in a laughter "…I could hear him say click."  
This comment coursed another laughing fit, before his other comrade, a humanoid with blue skin and red eyes answered. "He communicates by clicking _._ He is a Geonosian, after all."  
They continued laughing, while they walked, to one of the transport ships, placed in the hangar.  
It was one of these ships that the Trade Federation usually used for transporting goods. This one had arrived from one of the mining-stations in the sector, with a cargo of different metals and alloys.  
Their job was to get the cargo out of the ship, and into storage-rooms in the cruiser. Then the smaller ship would be on its way, and they would travel to another sector.  
"Well anyway…" said Mash. He cleared his throat, to indicate that he was seriouse. "…We have to get to work. Bhizz, you and Jay can start unload the cargo, while I get the materials registered and catalogued."  
The blue skinned Chiss named Bhizz looked at Mash, with a questioning and annoyed look.  
"Why do we have to do the heavy lifting, while you just have to look at a data-pad?" he asked.  
Mash crossed his arms and glared at the blue skinned man. "Because I was named our overseer, and you weren't. Besides, that heavy lifting might finally shut you up."  
Jay chuckled, while Bhizz just shook his head in surrender. "Well let's get on with it." he said, "where do you want them?"  
Mash thought about it for a few seconds, before he answered.  
"I'll go get a lift. That way it'll be easier to get them down in the cargo bay."  
He turned, and started walking back from where they came.  
"I'll be back in a few seconds. Jay, you're in charge until I come back. Bhizz, don't break anything."  
Bhizz, groaned. "Yes, mom."  
Ones Mash was gone, Bhizz turned to Jay.  
"Honestly don't you think he's such a big headed…" but before Bhizz could continue, Jay had turned around and entered the ship.  
Bhizz followed after, mumbling something about stupid bosses.  
Jay went over to a big, grey metal crate, containing some of the delivered alloys.  
"Give me a hand with this thing" he said.  
Bhizz got on the other side of the crate, and together they started to carry it towards the exit.  
The crate was heavy as hell, and both Jay and Bhizz could feel their legs waver.  
"Honestly…" Bhizz said through gritted teeth, "…we have developed spaceships, holograms and hyper-drives. And then we can't figure out how to make these bloody things less heavy."  
Jay didn't have the energy to reply.

They were almost finished unloading the crates, when Bhizz suggested a break. They sat down on one of the crates, and Bhizz pulled out three small plastic bags.  
"Want some?" He asked, while opening one of the bags, revealing a stick made of yellow paste.  
Jay frowned. "You know those things are almost nothing but empty calories."  
"Just shut it, your health-freak." Bhizz replied.  
"I'm serious. If you don't change your eating-habits, you'll end up in really bad shape."  
They continued half arguing like that, until something else took their attention completely. A low 'tap, tap' echoing from inside the transport-ship.  
They turned around, and looked through the door.  
"I think I heard something" Bhizz said, glancing around the part of the ship he could see.  
"Or someone" Jay said, while he flicked off the safety on his gun, and aimed it at the door. "I'm pretty sure that was footsteps."  
"Don't be silly, Jay" Bhizz said, staring at Jay. "All the crewmembers have already left."  
"Well, what the hutt could it else be?!" Jay retorted, his breathing getting faster. "…. I don't know anything else with that rhythm."  
Bhizz rolled his eyes. "Fine… If you're so sure there is someone, then I'll check it out."  
He stepped forward, but Jay stopped him with his arm.  
"Don't." He said, "It might be dangerous. We better wait for Mash to return."  
Bhizz looked at Jay. "Relax, I'm armed. I'll warn you if it's anything."  
He climbed through the door. "Besides, you know Mash. Corrusant's senators would give away their power away faster than that guy can move." The last comment made him snigger, as he made his way into the ship.

When he entered the ship, Bhizz went straight down the hallway, and through an open door leading into the cockpit.  
The cockpit contained almost all the systems in the plane. Controls, hyper-drive computer, internal systems, radio, you name it.  
The first thing Bhizz realised when looking around, was that the radio was broken. Not just like a malfunction, but as if someone or thing had been thrusted through it, ripping it to shreds.  
 _'That's strange_ ' he thought. ' _How in the galaxy could they get permission to take-off with that kind of malfunction?'_  
He ran his hand over the smashed radio, and something sticky got onto it. He moved his hand up towards his face, to see the red liquid on his fingers.  
 _'Blood?'_ He thought, and flicked off the safety of his gun.

The next place he searched was the engine, then the crew cabin, and finally the medical bay. The last place seemed to have been recently used, but nothing unusually. He was on his way towards the storage-room, when he suddenly fell over something on the floor.  
He cursed, got up, and looked at whatever had tripped him.  
On the floor lay a large back with something in it, which turned out to be dirty uniforms, as Bhizz discovered when he opened it.  
Bhizz scrunched up his nose when the smell hit his nostrils and quickly closed the bag again, before he turned on his com-link. "Jay? Can you hear me?"  
"I hear you loud and clear." Jay answered through the com-link. "What's up?"  
"I haven't found anything, except a broken radio and some blood." He told. From the other end he could hear Jay mutter, "as if that isn't alarming enough," but decided to ignore it.  
"I don't think I'm gonna find anything more-" He paused as he crossed through the hallway. He hadn't seen it the first time he passed, but now he could see it clearly. There, on the wall, was the burning mark from a blaster-shot.  
"Bhizz?" Jay called, "You just stopped, what's the matter?"  
"It might be nothing…" Bhizz said. "… But can you describe the crew for me?"  
It was a few seconds, before Jay answered. "I got it. The ship was registered with a crew consisting of two pilot OOM-droids and six default OOM-droids, and an overseer."  
A chill went down Bhizz spine. "Are you sure about that?"  
"Yeah, it's in the data-log. Why?"  
Bhizz took a deep breath. "If the crew consisted of only one living crew-member…" He said, "…then why are there seven different uniforms in the washing-bag?"  
The question hovered in the air for a few minutes, before Jay said what they both thought. "Sweet mother of Corrusant"  
"We can't be sure if that's what happened." Bhizz said, "It might just be a coincident."  
"What about the data-log?" Jay said. "If something has happened, it got to be stored in that."  
"You're right. Can't believe I didn't thought of that."  
"Well what are you waiting for? Check it out."  
"Roger that." Bhizz answered, and moved up towards the cockpit again.

When he got there, he went to a computer at the left side. And after a few minutes of tampering around, he finally managed to accses the shiplog.  
"I got it!" he said, "Two hours ago, the ship detected an emergency-beacon. The pilot landed the ship at the beacon, to investigate." His eyebrows tightened, as he read through the next part of the log. "A few minutes later, someone typed a message into the communication radio, but the radio broke before the message could be transmitted."  
"What was the message? Jay asked.  
"Uhm, Just a few seconds." Bhizz said, as he typed away on the controls. "Here it is." He said, "The message was… S.O.S." Another shiver went down his spine.  
There was a moment of silence, before Bhizz continued. "Two minutes later, the ship launched again, and went back to its original course. There were no other unusual actions, except a quarter before they docked, when someone opened the sealed storage-room, without a code."  
Neither Bhizz nor Jay wanted to be the one to say, what both of them thought.  
Finally, it was Bhizz who took the word. "I'll go check out the storage-room." He said.  
"Are you sure about that?" Jay asked. "Whatever we're dealing with was capable of taking down the entire crew."  
"They were ambushed…" Bhizz said. "… They were taken by surprise, and they probably didn't have their weapon. I'm not that careless."  
He walked down towards the sealed part of the storage-room. He entered the code, opened the door, and stepped in.

The sealed storage-room was a compartment where all the more valuable goods were kept. It was filled with crates of all sorts of things, but usually just the more valuable alloys they should transport.

It had been a new company politic, which had been in use in a year. Almost all of the transport-ships had one installed. Why they had done it, Bhizz had no idea.  
Bhizz switched on the light. There were at least thirty heavy crates pilled upon each other. They were all locked with a code-lock, and at least 10 of them were labelled with hazardous materials and fragile written all over them.  
But it wasn't the crates he was interested in, but the large device that was standing in the middle of the room. It looked like a large transmitter. Perhaps some sort of communication-device, except that couldn't be right, as a com-link similar to Bhizz's was plugged into it.  
A sudden loud noise of something falling to the floor echoed through the room.  
Bhizz aimed his gun towards the place where the noise had come from, and shouted. "Whoever you are, show yourself!"  
That was a few seconds of hesitation, before a human stepped out from behind the crates, his arms above his head.

He was young, probably around his twenties. He had brown hair framing his head, and a pair of brown-green eyes. He had pale skin, and was slim build.

All in all, some people would say that he looked rather handsome, in an elegant sort of way. However the only description Bhizz could come up with; was terrifying.

He was wearing the usual techno overseer-uniform, but it seemed to be a bit too big for him. He had black gloves, and a strange device, around the size of a head, tied to his belt.

It was then Bhizz saw the thing on his back. It was a cylinder, a meter long, black and grey, and it had three long blades in each end.

Warily, Bhizz took half a step back. He recognised that cylinder. A weapon, a lightsabre.  
The man looked at him in surprise, and tilted his head. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"I can ask you the same thing." Bhizz responded. "What are you doing here?"  
The man stepped forward, stretched out one of his hands towards Bhizz, and made a wavering gesture.  
"I am not here…" he said, "…You have not seen me. You should head towards the escape-capsules."  
 _'He is right,'_ Bhizz thought _'Isn't it just my own imagination? No. No he's real.'_  
Bhizz stepped backwards. His head was hurting, and his eyes were foggy. He got hold of his gun, and aimed it towards the man.  
"What did you do to me?" He asked.  
The man smiled, completely unnerved by the gun pointed at him. "You are more resistant than I anticipated." The smile turned to a frown. "I will give you on chance. Leave, or you will regret it."  
The man stepped forward, the shadows twisting around him as he walked.  
Bhizz took aim, and the man stopped dead in his tracks, his arms once again above his head.  
"You stay there." He then turned to his com-link. "Bhizz here. I found someone."  
He didn't see the remote controller that flew into the young man's hand, despite the fact his hands were upwards, nor did he see him activate it.  
The buzzing sound of the machine was completely deafened by the statics from Bhizz's com-link.  
"Jay? Jay can you hear me?"  
Before Bhizz could even comprehend what had happened, the young man had made the last three meters between them, got hold of the cylinder on his back, and smashed it into the communicator on the side of Bhizz's head. Bhizz was hurled to the side, and collided hard with the wall. His head was banging, and he could feel blood drip down from the side of his head, where the crushed com-link had been smashed into his ear.  
"You should not have done that." The man said.  
He got hold of the collar of Bhizz's shirt, and dragged him in front of him. "Now… you have to answer some questions for me."  
He kicked one of the containers over, and the contents fell out. "Do you know what this is?"  
Bhizz shook his head. He hadn't been told anything.  
"That's weapons. Why are they here?" Bhizz remained silent. What should he say? " **ANSWER ME!** "  
The young man shook Bhizz, and Bhizz could feel the aching in his ear intense.  
"I-I don't know- we're at war-" Bhizz whispered. "I haven't been told anything else. I'm just an employee."  
The young man nodded and seemed to relax a bit more, but he didn't let go of Bhizz. "Well then…" He said, "If you cannot tell me that, then where this ship is heading?"  
Again Bhizz didn't say anything. He shouldn't be telling this man anything, he was clearly dangerous and possibly unstable. Bhizz clenched his jaw in defiance, even though he kept struggling with the treacherous thoughts of fear.  
"You know it…" the man said, "… but you will not tell me. You think I would hurt other people if you told me. Yet you fear what I will do to you if you do not tell me." The man looked curiously at him. "You would sacrifice yourself for sake of others, even though you do not know them?"  
Bhizz gritted his teeth, "Of course I would." he said, "I won't betray anyone for my own sake. That would make me into nothing but filth."  
The man nodded. "I understand…" he said, "…you do not want to be responsible for the death of people on Cato Neimoidia, do you?"  
Bhizz's breath caught in his throat. _'_ Cato Neimoidia _? How did he know?_ _'_ It was then he felt a tight pressure, somewhere in his brain, lifting. Almost like someone had been prodding it and now stopped.  
It only took a second for Bhizz to realise what had happened. The man had distracted him with his other question, and used that as a way to get into Bhizz's mind.  
Bhizz looked the man in his eyes, sulfuric yellow, with a glint of power and what Bhizz thought was madness. The triumph was gleaming in them.  
"So… the Trade Federation wants these things back to their home-planet." He said, before he let go of Bhizz.  
Bhizz fell backwards, and hit his back on the floor. He ignored his aching back and wounded ear, and crawled as fast as he could backwards. Suddenly, he felt something hitting his left hand. It was a long piece of pipe. Bhizz resolve strengthened. It could be used as a weapon.  
His hand got hold of it, and Bhizz got up. He swung the pipe as fast and hard as he could, but the other man merely evaded it, and with his right hand got hold of Bhizz's arm.  
He looked up at Bhizz, who just stood there stunned. The man smiled. "You fool… You could have survived," he said, as he stretched out his other hand.  
Bhizz tried to scream, but no voice left his throat, as the hand gripped around his throat.

' _Bhizz has been gone for a rather long time now…'_ Jay thought, as he looked inside the ship. There wasn't really anything to see.  
Turning on his com-link, Jay tried to get in contact with Bhizz "Bhizz? Bhizz, do you read me?"  
No reply, just statics.  
 _'Something is definitely off.'_ Jay thought.  
"What in the name of the stars is going on here?"  
Jay almost jumped a half meter into the air. He turned around, behind him stood, a mildly annoyed Mash.  
"I'm away in two minutes." Mash said. "And when I come back, you're just standing around doing nothing."  
Jay was too shocked to say anything.  
"And where is Bhizz?" Mash went on. "Has he gone off to play Zabrak or something?"  
"No-no-" Jay stuttered. He pointed though the entrance. "We thought we heard something, and Bhizz went in to check it out."  
"And…?" Mash asked.  
"And he… he's still in there." Jay said. He was almost driven to tears. "I… I just tried to contact him, but he didn't reply."  
Mash sighed. "I swear if that knucklehead has just gone to sleep somewhere I'll kill him," he mumbled, before he switched off the safety on his gun

As they walked through the corridor, they realised that every step became harder. It was almost like walking through a swamp.  
Mash tried to fight it off, but he could see that Jay was falling behind.  
"Hurry up!" he said. "We don't know what kind of troubles Bhizz might be in." Jay didn't comment on the fact Mash thought Bhizz was in trouble.

They reached the entrance to the storage-room, and mash began typing in the access code.  
It was then they heard the door to the cockpit close behind them.  
They turned around and saw a young man standing in the door-way.  
"You should not be here." The young man said. " **Leave, or you will end like the last one.** "  
The voice was charged with power.  
Jay however seemed to either have snapped completely, or became less scared when he had something to aim at. Because he stepped forward and pointed his gun at the man.  
"What have you done to Bhizz?" he asked.  
The man looked at him. "You mean the Chiss who came before you lot?" He asked "I simply made sure he could not do more harm."  
Jay didn't think about it, but started shooting at the young man. If he had killed Bhizz, then there was no saying as to what he would do to them.  
The man dived to the left, and starched out his left arm forward.  
The next second, Jay was thrown several meters through the air. He screamed when he landed on the floor, and dropped his gun. Instead he started ripping in his own neck, like he was trying to get rid of something invisible around it.  
Mash ran towards Jay, and kneeled beside him. He shook him hard in the shoulder, panicking.  
"Jay? Jay, what's wrong?" he asked. What in the world was going on?  
"C…can't …breathe." Jay said. He was hyperventilating, his legs were kicking out wildly in spasms, and his eyes were flickering in all directions.  
The young man smiled. His hand was hold in the same gesture for a few seconds longer, before he clutched it together in a tight fist.  
There was a loud 'Snap', as Jay's neck twisted in an unnatural manner, and he became limb.  
Mash looked up from his fallen comrade.  
"You monster!" he cried.  
The man tensed. "I am not a monster…" He said. "… He attacked me first. He killed himself.  
Fear and anger boiled through Mash's body, as he tried to decide whether he should run or fight.  
In the end, anger conquered, and Mash started to shoot at the man.  
Two red blades flashed into existence from the murder's lightsabre, and began spinning as fast as a top, making it look like a glowing, red disc that deflected every single shot.  
With his magazine empty, Mash made a run for the storage entrance, with the figure right on his tail.  
He entered the room, locked the door, and destroyed the lock computer, making sure that nobody could entre.  
He leaned his back towards the door, and took a deep breath. It would take a blast of at least three times the power of the explosives they used for mining to get through the door, so now he could get some minutes to catch his breath.  
Sadly, the murderer didn't agree. Mash was almost pierced through the skull, as a red blade cut through the door, melting everything in its way.  
Mash jumped up and ran around a crate which he ducked behind. He could hear the light-sabre slowly making its way through the door.  
 _'That guy is insane.'_ He thought, as he looked around to find a weapon.  
No blaster was going to help him against a light-sabre, and grenades were out of the question. His only chance would be some sort of melee-weapon.  
It was then Mash's eyes fell on a long piece of metal pipe sticking out from behind a crate in the corner.  
It had been one of the things they should deliver back to Mustafar, special Mandolorian metal, capable of withstanding an extreme heat. Even the heat of a light-saber, just what he needed.  
Mash tried to pull the pipe out from behind the crate, but something was holding it back. He looked around the crate, to see what was holding it back, and let go of it in horror.  
It was Bhizz, lying on the floor. His hand was tightly clutched around one end of the pipe, as if it was a matter of life and death, which it had been.  
He neither breathed, nor moved. His eyes and mouth was wide-open, stuck in an expression of utterly terror. It was as if years had passed for the poor Chiss. His hair was white and thin, and his skin clutching to his bones, dry and thin. No decay, just mummification. The best way to describe it was as if someone had drained the life out of him.

Puling himself together, Mash managed to pull the piece of metal out of Bhizz grasp, just as the door broke down.  
Turning around, Mash looked at the young man, with new hatred boiling through his veins.  
"What have you done to my friend!?" he asked.  
The man shrugged. "He would not listen to my warning…" He said. "…and I could not allow him to warn the ship." He looked at Mash. "Please, don't do the same mistake."  
Mash was shaking. This couldn't be right. His friends were dead, and now it was his turn. That was not going to happen.  
"Die, you piece of…!" he roared, as he charged towards the young man.  
The young man just rolled his eyes, "Always the same." He made a flick of his wrist, and Mash was thrown through the air and into the wall.  
He tried to move, but an unseen force was holding him back.  
Mash was in shock, he couldn't move, all because that man was holding a hand towards him. ' _There is only one kind of persons who can do these kinds of tricks'_ he thought, as he looked towards the man.  
"Why?" he asked. "Why are you attacking us? You're a Jedi, aren't you?"  
The young man chuckled. "Well… not exactly." He said, as he raised his other arm, spread fingers pointing at Mash. "It's so easy to mistake us for them. We are, after all, their shadows."  
"You are not their shadow…" Mash said. "The Jedi's a wise, kind and good, despite the fact they support the republic. You are a cruel and evil bastard!"  
The temperature in the room was immediately lowered by ten degrees. "I. Am. Not. Evil…" The young man said. "…and I am not cruel. I told you to leave, but you decided to stay and attack, just like the others"  
Mash squirmed. He couldn't get free, his life was flashing in front of his eyes, and he knew this was the end.  
"Just like the others…" The man said "…you wouldn't listen to my warning. Just like the others, you challenged me. And just like with the others, I accept."  
Mash screamed, as dark, purple, lightning shot through his body.

* * *

AN:  
So this was the first real chapter of my story, and I really hoped you liked it.  
Also I promise the next one will be better.

Anyway, please review.


End file.
